


moments

by yixingminseokjongdae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a fic about friendship, and brotherly love, i love ot9, this is soft.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingminseokjongdae/pseuds/yixingminseokjongdae
Summary: Nine members of a family; nine brothers with bonds of friendship that bind their hearts together.  Together as one.~a gift for my xingmi secret valentine~





	moments

There are moments when Junmyeon reads comments from netizens and wonders how all of these people can think that his group is not a family, that they do not love each other as brothers do.

He sees it every day, with every interaction between them, in the dorm and at the studio and in the practice rooms and during interviews and onstage at their concerts.  There are so many instances of it, between every possible combination of his members and then of course as all nine of them.

(Those times as nine are much rarer now, with the political tension between their two countries, but about once every couple of weeks Baekhyun yells for them all to come to the living room where he’s FaceTiming Yixing and they scramble for seats, squishing each other to get closer to Baekhyun’s phone, and the fond smile Junmyeon always catches on Yixing’s face as he watches Baekhyun direct everyone around warms his heart.)

They all love each other, they do, but sometimes Junmyeon sees Chanyeol and Baekhyun and wonders what it would be like to have someone that matches him that perfectly.  The two of them are always in sync, knowing what the other is thinking, and when one starts the other immediately follows.  They make each other laugh - and by extension, the rest of the group, and they’re there for each other whenever one of them is struggling.  Junmyeon’s been witness to their playful attitudes with each other and how much both of them light up around the other, and it makes him want to protect their friendship even more.  They really are like platonic soulmates, he thinks, remembering all the times they were being interviewed and Chanyeol kept watching Baekhyun whenever he talked and the PDs kept telling him to look at the cameras instead, and then of course every time the two of them do a live on V App, giggling and hitting each other and just having a great time.  

And then there’s Jongin and Kyungsoo.  Two of their quietest members, both very introspective, and yet so comfortable around each other it’s like they’ve been friends since birth instead of a little over seven years.  At least he thinks it’s seven years.  He can’t remember how long they’ve all known each other now, it just feels like they’ve always been like this.  Especially around those two.  They don’t show it as much as Baekhyun and Chanyeol do, or even as much as Minseok and Jongdae, but Junmyeon sees Jongin wrap his arms around Kyungsoo after a hard practice and he watches Kyungsoo pull Jongin into the kitchen with him at their dorm so he can make another attempt at teaching him how to cook and he catches the two of them grinning at each other during their ending ments at concerts, and he knows that the bond between the two of them is as strong as any other.

His mind drifts to their ninth member and he smiles.  Every single one of them loves Yixing, and he them, but it’s Baekhyun who shows it the most.  The two of them are almost as inseparable as Baekhyun and Chanyeol - when Yixing’s in Korea - and it always makes Junmyeon smile when he sees Yixing grinning at Baekhyun’s antics, and when one of them surprise backhugs the other their loud laughter makes Junmyeon’s heart expand with love.  They bring out the softer sides of each other, and Junmyeon finds it amusing how Yixing is the only one out of the group who still folds after a single round of Baekhyun making cute faces at him.  They’re so playful, always happy when they’re together and able to make jokes and tease each other, and Junmyeon loves seeing them be that joyous.

 

There are moments when Junmyeon reads comments from netizens and wonders how all of these people can think that they are better as a group of eight, that Yixing does nothing and contributes nothing.  Those articles make his knuckles go white.  He deletes them out of their mentions so that hopefully the members (but Baekhyun especially) don’t see them, but they always frustrate him to no end.  

Yixing is the most hardworking member out of all of them.  There is absolutely no doubt about that.  Junmyeon is always on him to sleep more, to rest more, to not push himself so much, but Yixing never listens.  His determination is remarkable and his stubbornness leads him to keep going, to keep pushing, until Baekhyun has to enlist Junmyeon or Minseok’s help to carry Yixing to bed when he comes to Korea.  But that’s not to say that what he produces is subpar, because it most certainly is not.

All of them own copies of both of Yixing’s albums, and he always catches Baekhyun humming along to What U Need or I Need U before concerts.  Baekhyun also made them all watch every episode of the Chinese dramas Yixing’s starred in - Junmyeon’s not afraid to say they cringed the entire way through Operation Love, but he caught Jongin and Chanyeol crying during the finale of The Mystic Nine and he might have shed a few tears during To Be A Better Man - and they’ve watched his movies as well during their weekly movie nights - and he knows Kyungsoo’s sent him a review and tips for every one.  And surprisingly it’s not Baekhyun but Jongdae who sits the group down for a Go Fighting binge watch, because they never really see that side of Yixing and it’s so refreshing and wonderful to see the older cast members take care of him.  (They all pitch in to send Huang Bo flowers after they watch  _ that _ episode in season two.)  Yixing is so dedicated, so strong, and he bounces from fanmeet to movie set to recording studio and back with little to no rest, and they can all see just how much passion he puts into everything he does - and he still manages to stay humble, always bowing and refusing to accept compliments and pushing praise to others instead of taking it for himself.  And then there’s his dancing.  No matter how hard the rest of them work, Yixing is just so far beyond them in terms of innate skill (well, except for Jongin) - and he continues to work even harder, to push himself and his body to their limits, and it’s awe-inspiring, it really is.  

He sometimes doubts himself, though, and Junmyeon knows that Yixing sees the articles too, that he’s under immense amounts of pressure and that his brain constantly chants “not good enough” and that’s why he keeps working so hard, so they all do their best to shower him with love.  Not in public, since that makes the political situation much more difficult, but over their private group chat and with individual messages and during Skype sessions and whenever he manages to meet them for dinner.  

Because they are nine.

Nine members of a family; nine brothers with bonds of friendship that bind their hearts together.  Together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself soft while writing this  
> happy valentines (a day late) y'all  
> ~ ♥ yixingminseokjongdae


End file.
